The Glee Club
by The Accident-Prone Klutz
Summary: Terra Leight, a young teacher at Twilight Town High, attempts to bring together a group of kids through music. However, he didn't expect all the extra baggage that came with his students, and the all the drama that could befall an innocent Glee Club.AU.
1. Prologue

**Oh geez. What am I doing? I couldn't help it. A story can't get anymore epic than this. This was the baby I was talking about! **

**I got inspired while watching Glee. And I was thinking... hmm why hasn't anyone done this with Kingdom Hearts... so this happened. I'm not going to follow the show _all the way. _There are changes I've made, mostly with the characters. I've already cast all of them and I'm pretty excited to reveal them, but it's not time yet. Nope.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

.

.

.

Sora Leonhart huffed angrily as he wiped the sticky, cold substance from his face. He hated the grape flavored slushies – they always got in his eyes, and they left horrible stains on his clothes. He glanced down his front, finding that the icy menace dripped down on his favorite argyle sweater. He made a tight lipped frown at his discovery before storming to the nearest bathroom.

"_Haha, that's right pretty boy!"_

The sound of their laughter only served to hurry his pace. He would not let them see him cry. Because he never cried – at least not at school. Sora was too mature and too much of an intellect to stoop down to their level.

_Those ridiculous idiots._

When he finally made his big break on Broadway, he would make sure to personally send a _"Haha, in your face, losers_" card to each and every one of those Neanderthals.

A small satisfied smile formed on the brunette's lips at that thought. It was only a matter of time…

Anyway, Sora Leonhart wasn't any ordinary high school student. You see, Sora Leonhart possessed a gift that would get him out of this hick of a town. He was a star. A star that was obviously not being recognized in this dump of a school, he thought irritably as he wiped the purple out of his messy brown tresses.

He stared at himself in the mirror. There wasn't a trace of any of the icy liquid on his round, tanned face. But his previously perfectly spiked, chocolate brown hair now fell like a mop over his eyes. It was a rather pathetic site. And Sora had enough pride to admit that.

He sighed heavily, before straightening his shoulders and holding his head up high.

_No one is going to rain on my parade. _

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Kairi Gainsborough crossed her arms over her chest as she surveyed the routine the cheerleaders performed in front of her. Her eyes zeroed in on the girl who was shaking underneath another and then –

"Ow, seriously do I need to beat the crap out of you to get it right!" A dark haired girl demanded, after she landed face first into the grass.

"Xion." The redhead sighed wearily, uncrossing her arms and walking over to the squad. "Okay, maybe next time we'll switch you and Stacey."

_Yeah, that should be good… I think._

Kairi looked over her shoulder to find the cheerleading coach fast asleep against the bleachers. The redhead rolled her eyes and clapped her hands together.

"Okay girls, take five."

She waited until her best friend caught up with her. Xion flashed a brief smile, bumping her shoulder against the redhead.

"Did you see the slushy machine they put in the cafeteria?" The dark haired girl asked, her eyes were glinting maliciously. Kairi smiled back uneasily, choosing not to say anything. She knew better than to say anything to the other girl when she looked like that. "I can't wait to get my hands on it. Did you hear they've already started a war going on?"

The redhead shook her head. She couldn't help but feel the tight smile she made fall slowly. It wasn't like she didn't agree with Xion… it was just that she felt bad. With a new slushy machine, the redhead could probably name a few unpleasant things that would happen to the unpopular crowd.

The pair walked in silence towards the locker room, until Xion stopped suddenly.

"Why'd you stop –" The words drained out of the redhead's mouth as she saw exactly what her friend was pointing at.

"Oh my god, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Xion murmured excitedly.

"Not exactly." Kairi sighed, before following Xion.

_Can't I go anywhere without her bullying people around?_

.

.

.

Namine Highwind felt the _wind_ get thrown out of her when she caught two cheerleaders walking towards them. The blonde had to promptly stop her best friend Pence from his random little ramble about the _awesomness of Lil' Wayne_, to compose herself.

"Ay yo, Blondie what do y'all think yo -"

"Shut up! They're coming towards us." Namine hissed, straightening up considerably, and flattening out her t-shirt. She fixed the knitted cap on her head briefly, tightened the bag over her shoulder and tried to look casual. Pence beside her, was regarding her with a confused look.

"Nams y'all know that-" Pence was immediately interrupted again, this time by the dark haired cheerleader.

"Hey losers, give me your lunch money." The dark haired girl demanded, holding out her hand threateningly. The blonde wasn't fazed by that girl; she was like that every day. A bully. Pence, on the other hand, was shaking to his bones. It only took a five second count for the blonde to realize that her best friend had booked it, and ran away.

"Hey you heard me, and now you have to pay double, since your friend up and left you!" The girl snapped. Namine blinked and backed up, hitting a conveniently place dumpster. _Oh when did that get there?_

The blonde ignored the girl, and her eyes strayed to the silent redhead, who was looking away sheepishly. Namine's pulse quickened in anticipation._ Maybe she'll help me, maybe she'll tell this stupid conceited bimbo to back off._

Namine was jolted back to reality when she felt the back of her shirt being pulled.

"Okay, since you've got no money, it's the dumpster for you."

"Wait! Wait!" Namine blurted out, finding her voice. "This is a _Marc Jacobs _bag!" The blonde suddenly noticed the other cheerleaders that formed around the two leaders. She also – with satisfaction – noticed their look of horror at her statement.

The dark haired girl, however, looked unfazed by the entire thing, and went on with the order. She snapped her fingers.

"Girls! Get to it-"

"Xion." The redhead beside the girl finally spoke up. Namine's fixed on her instantly. She felt her face burn with embarrassment and her stomach flutter with butterflies.

_Oh my god… She's defending me! Kairi Gainsborough is finally –_

"At least, let her take the bag off first." Kairi offered dejectedly.

_Well, shit._

.

.

.

Hayner McHale was having a difficult time with his stupid shoe laces. It was kind of ridiculous that the blasted things untied in the first place, seeing as he didn't even walk on his two feet.

The sandy haired boy sighed, and leaned back on his wheel chair. In the end, it did seem kind of pointless to retie the shoes.

"Hey, do you need help there?"

His bespectacled eyes immediately flickered towards the source of the voice. A very pretty girl, garbed in a black, lacy looking outfit smiled down at him. He felt his pale face flush at her kind smile.

"Um.." He stuttered. It wasn't like he could go anywhere. She was kind of in the way, and he wasn't about to wheel down a pretty girl talking to him.

"Here, hold this." She said, dropping her bag on his lap and crouching down to fix his shoes. When she was done, she peeked up at him. He felt incredibly foolish for still wearing that stupid, jaw-dropped expression.

He closed his mouth abruptly and coughed uncomfortably. The girl let out a small giggle. Her green eyes crinkled endearingly. And he felt like he'd just about faint in his chair.

"I'm Olette Valentine, nice to meet you…"

"Hayner McHale." He stuttered out quickly, feeling another oncoming blush form.

"I'll wheel you to your next class _Hayner McHale_, come on."

.

.

.

Terra Leight was frustrated beyond the point of release as he glowered at the principle sitting across the desk. It had been at least over an hour of arguing with this man, and Terra was close to banging his head on the door.

"I don't understand why this is such a bad idea, Ansem!" He cried out.

"We don't have the funds for this – this sort of little club of yours. It's out of my hands Terra." Principle Ansem snapped back. Terra sighed, and brought a hand to his forehead.

"Glee club! It's _glee club_, Ansem." Terra muttered. "Look, I think it'd be a great thing for these kids. They need this joy back into their lives. And I'm pretty sure that this club is what's going to bring it to them -"

"Okay!" Ansem all but yelled. Terra stopped mid-sentence and stared at his boss wide eyed, his mouth forming a wide _O_ shape.

_Did I hear correctly?_

"Okay?"

"Okay. But here's the deal, it's going to cost sixty bucks a month – out of your pocket. Right now, this glee club is only going to be another hole in the school's budget. The football team is what's raking in the money." Ansem muttered, typing away at his calculator. Terra eyed the principle as he did more calculations. "If your club doesn't make it to – "

"Regionals. If it doesn't place at Regionals." Terra supplied excitedly.

"Yes, well whatever _Regionals_, then it'll be cut."

The teacher paused before responding to the principle. This was his life on the line – okay well not literally – and if he didn't take this offer, the fate of the students lives – not literal again – would be on his hands.

Terra beamed.

"Okay. Deal."

After his talk with the principle, the teacher didn't take that much time to have a sign-up sheet ready to roll posted on the bulletin board. He eyed the empty list proudly. As the name of his newly-formed glee club rang throughout his head.

_New Directions._

_._

_._

**Can you guess who's who yet? Th****e other characters will be revealed in Chapter one :)**

**Reviews are extremely loved - almost to the point where one would find it abusive... O.O**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Directions

**Okay, I lied. Not all of the characters would be revealed in this chapter. I am sooo sorry. Originally, it was going to be longer, but I decided to cut it. It could be the singing. It's so hard to write scenes with singing T-T I probably fail at it. Anyway, the point is, chapter one is here. Oh! And I made an amazing discovery the other day. It's actually kind of embarrassing. So I was going around reading stories and then I came across Namine's name with an accent. So I'm like how in hell do you do that?... Heh, I figured it out. (feels like a genius)**

**But that is irrelevant. Let's get back to the story now. **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: The New Directions**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

The clipboard hung innocently on the board as students, seemingly unaware of its presence, walked by it. _Seemingly_ to a few people.

Naminé looked over her shoulders quickly for any suspecting cheerleaders or jocks. She sighed in relief before diving towards the clipboard and scribbling her name on the empty sheet of paper. She took another peek around, then set the pen back through the loop of the board and walked away.

.

_("Naminé Highwind." The blonde addressed the teacher sitting behind the director's chair, rather pompously._

"_Okay, Naminé, what will you be singing today?" Terra spoke through the microphone, as he watched the girl straighten up on stage. She set her bag on the piano with a bored expression. _

"_Mr. Cellophane." She stated, flicking her perfectly arranged blonde fringe.) _

_._

Unaware to the blonde, her best friend Pence was watching her from around the corner of the hallway. His gaze narrowed in suspicion, as he walked up to the billboard. With a frown, the boy scanned the clipboard and the sheet tacked up to it.

Naminé's name was neatly written on the first line. Pence's lips quirked before he reached up for the pen and hastily tagged his name right underneath hers. His lips rose into a full blown out smile when he left the list.

.

_(" This be Mac Daddy P." Pence said, making sure to cross his arms over his chest with his so-called swagger. _

"_I'm sorry, who?"_

_The boy sighed. "Pence. My name is Pence. And um, I'll be singing The Real Slim Shady."_

"_Not that that isn't a good song, I just want to hear your vocal range." Terra answered apologetically. _

"_Oh…" Pence frowned. He thought for a minute before face palming. "Okay fine… let's do some Aretha. Respect.")_

_._

Not even a few minutes had passed by when two more students paused by the clipboard. Olette stopped, almost literally tugging Hayner back in reverse. He shot her a confused look, before she pointed to the list with a small smile on her face. He pushed up his glasses, inspecting the sheet of paper himself. He couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his face. Olette picked the pen from the loop of the clipboard and wrote her name on the next available space. Then she scribbled Hayner's right beneath hers.

.

_("I'm Tina and I Kissed A Girl." The brunette girl stammered. Her cheeks flushed at Terra's raised eyebrow. "I mean, I'm going to sing I Kissed A Girl… not that I haven't kissed a girl, I mean-"_

"_It's okay, go for it!" Terra quickly cut in before the girl could continue to ramble.)_

.

Sora Leonhart walked with determination as he spotted the clipboard down the hall. So it was true. Mr. Leight was taking over the glee club.

_Thank god._

The brunette couldn't help but let out a tiny snort at this thought. The last glee club instructor turned out to be a freaky, perverted middle aged wash out. Sora cringed slightly. Okay, that was a little harsh, even for him. He shook his head in disgust, before turning his attention to the list on the board.

_**New Directions: Glee Club**_

_Sign Up Today!_

The boy's blue eyes widened in anticipation as they scanned down the list. The names written down surprised him, to say the very least. Most of these people didn't even talk to him. Especially her… Sora's face fell as he read the name on the first line. His lips twisted sourly and he felt the scowl form on his face.

_Great. Just wonderful._

But the boy simply breathed in deeply and forced the smile back on his face. He grabbed the pen from the loop, and neatly printed _Sora Leonhart_ in big letters. Afterwards, he opened the messenger bag wrapped around his shoulder and pulled out a sticker pad.

The brunette peeled away the gold star sticker from the pad, and promptly placed it at the end of his name.

Because, well, gold stars were kind of his thing.

.

_("Hello, my name is Sora Leonhart and today I'll be performing On My Own from the classic Broadway production Les Mis." Sora said matter-of-factly, tapping the microphone softly. Terra sat up quickly in his seat._

"_Sora, you realize that this… I mean a female traditionally sings this-" Terra started._

"_Which is why I've appropriately changed the pronouns within the song." Sora interrupted petulantly. The teacher sat back in his seat, feeling slightly perturbed. Nonetheless, Terra waved his hand for the boy to continue._

"_Let's hear it then.")_

.

Satisfied, the brunette turned on his heels and –

Splat.

He tasted it – cherry flavor this time – as it dripped down his face. He heard the sound of a very amused girl giggling to his right. Quickly he wiped his eyes, and spotted the offender. Xion, the resident bad girl (_slut faced hoebag_), was cackling.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious." She snickered, as she pushed him out of the way, and continued her way down the hallway.

Sora huffed, stomping off to find the nearest bathroom.

.

.

.

Terra Leight walked into the teacher's lounge with a proud smile adorning his face. He looked around the room, and immediately spotted his lunch buddy, Aqua Wayfinder, the high school guidance counselor. She was thin young woman, fresh out of college.

He dropped his bag on the table and took a seat across from her.

"Terra!" She squeaked, nearly dropping the grape she was scrubbing from her gloved hands. Oh, another thing Terra forgot to mention about her: she seemed to have a thing about _germs_.

"Hey, Aqua, you wouldn't believe what I've been doing." Terra started. She coughed uncomfortably.

"You're taking over the glee club." She answered, continuing her routine of wiping the individual grapes again.

"How did you know?" He asked, as he watched her clean each fruit. His lips pursed and fought the urge to say something about her actions. It wasn't like he minded… it just looked like a ridiculous amount of work.

"It's all over school, _Ter_." She said with a shy smile. After she finished wiping down the grapes, she removed the plastic gloves and set them aside. Aqua reached down, picking one up, but she hesitated. "Do you want some?"

"No, no, I'm fine." He said, reaching into his own lunch bag. He didn't have the heart to take the food, especially after it looked like she spent all her lunch time cleaning them off. His eyes flickered into his bag, landing on his sandwich that looked rather squished.

He knew the young counselor's eyes were on him, as he tried to hide the disgusted frown. Instead, he settled for eating the cookie he knew was placed for him at the bottom of the bag. He glanced at Aqua, who had a vacant expression painted over her now rosy cheeks. It was rather endearing and he would have voiced his opinion had it not been for another person joining there table.

A tall man – boy really – sat down between them, fixing the waist line of his pants. He flashed Terra a brief smile, before directing his attention to the young woman. He was another young person, fresh out of college. Terra shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and he noticed Aqua do this same. Really, he felt like prehistoric with these two.

"Hello Aqua." He stated seriously, as he scooted closer to her. She noticeably inched her chair away. "I was thinking that tomorrow night we could-"

"-Oh no, busy, I have um, um, a chiropractor appointment." She sputtered out nervously. The dark haired man sighed, and bowed his head. "Sorry Zack."

Zack Fair was the cheerleading coach of Twilight Town High's _Oreos_. And Terra Leight knew that he absolutely hated his job. It was only temporary, until he could get back on his feet and get out of this town. Terra also knew that Zack Fair was undeniably attracted to Aqua.

Speaking of whom, the blue haired woman fiddled with her grapes awkwardly, shooting Terra a helpless look. The brunette immediately cleared his throat.

"So it's all over school huh?" Terra murmured thoughtfully, trying to start a conversation. He took a bite of his cookie. "You'd think, more kids would be signing up by now."

"Don't fool yourself _Terra_." Another voice scoffed from behind him. Terra chewed his cookie with a frown when he heard the voice. Oh, he knew who _that_ voice belonged to. "Hello, _Loser,_ _Aquaduct_."

Tifa Lockhart stood before the three, in all of her long haired glory. She was the football coach. And by god, was she a hell of a good football coach. Terra even had to grudgingly admit that fact.

"It's um Aqua-" The counselor tried to interject but the woman turned away, her cold brown eyes zeroing in on the glee club coach.

"I couldn't help overhearing and had to make sure that this little rumor of you starting a glee club wasn't true." The woman continued.

"Tifa." He greeted, through a mouthful of chocolate chip.

"Don't chew with your mouth full; I can smell the chocolate chips that reek of failure. I would know, because I make _success_ cookies. No really, I spell out the word _success_ on each and every one of them." Tifa said offhandedly. Terra rolled his eyes at this and continued chewing, nonetheless.

"No rumor Tifa." Terra ignored her comment. He swallowed the cookie and turned to face her fully. "It's true; I am coaching the glee club. Which reminds me, I was wondering if I could talk to some of your football players and see if I can recruit more members. The football players really are the best performers, we've got."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Ah, Terra, and the very small reduced portion of respect I held towards her just washed down the drain. My football players would never set foot in that music room. Especially, considering the fact that _you're_ the one coaching them."

The teacher dropped his cookie, offended. "You don't think I can do this?"

"It's not a matter of opinion really, Terra." Tifa sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Let's face it, who's the one that has national high school football trophies building up around the hallways of this school?"

Terra remained quiet, with a sour look. The football coached bent down, close to his ear and whispered: _"Tifa Lockhart."_

.

.

The first rehearsal for the _New Directions_ was terrible to say the very least. Terra knew things were going to be a bit rough, considering this was the first year that he was planning to take this glee club far, but he didn't expect things to be this rough.

Hayner was having a hard time wheeling around with the rest of the kids. Pence threw a fit when he didn't get one particular dance move right. Olette kept getting her poor feet run over by Hayner, who apologized profusely every time. Sora and Naminé repeatedly bumped into each other, and after a while, Terra suspected that these collisions were on purpose.

"Okay, okay guys stop." The teacher sighed, setting down the sheet music.

"We suck." Sora huffed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. Terra shot the boy a scolding look.

"No. No. You don't. You're just a little… new." He quickly amended, at the crestfallen looks the other students held.

"Please, Mr. Leight, I've been vocally coached since the age of three _and_ I won my first dance competition when I was 12 months old. I think that says enough about the rest of this club." Sora responded quickly, shooting the kids behind him a glare.

"Why didn't you just say a year?" Olette mumbled meekly, her comment was ignored.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naminé demanded, pushing her way towards the front.

"It means, that obviously I'm superior to all of you here." Sora snapped. The blonde fumed and stomped her foot.

"You are _so_ kidding me right now! I'm more talented than your mess of a bird's nest hair!" The blonde retorted.

"Are you serious? Might I remind you that you're sharp like ninety-percent of the time!" The brunette snarled.

"Guys! Come on." Terra finally interrupted before the scene turned into a full-blown fight. "We're a team now. So we should start acting like a team."

"I can't be a part of a team that clearly doesn't respect me." Sora stated, before turning and storming out the door. Terra stared at the door for a moment before sighing. He turned back towards the rest of the kids, all of them looked disappointed. It shouldn't have been like this. It certainly wasn't like this when Terra was part of the glee club back at high school.

Then again, people didn't even get slushied back then.

Terra shook his head. "Look, I think this is enough for today. I'll see you next rehearsal, okay?"

The teacher let out another sigh, before picking up his bag and following the drama king.

It didn't take long for Terra to find the brunette boy. He was sitting out by the bleachers, overlooking the football team practice. Terra quickly glanced at Tifa, who was smirking in his direction. As if she knew exactly how poor his situation was. The teacher shook his head, before making his way towards the pouting teenager.

"I know you want me to go back in there, but I'm not. I don't want to waste my time if other people aren't going to put as much effort as I am." Sora spoke before Terra could get a word in. The teacher sighed, taking a seat next to the boy.

"Look, Sora, you're the best one in that club. You know that."

"Everybody hates me." He pointed out. And if Terra listened carefully, he could detect the vulnerability laced within the boy's voice. "And the only way that that's going to change is if the glee club becomes great. And the only way for that to happen is if you give me a strong female lead."

"You honestly think glee club is going to make you popular?" Terra asked incredulously. Sora rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You _don't_ understand."

Terra sighed. "Maybe I can coach _Naminé_ a little more-"

Sora scoffed at this, and rose from his seat.

"Seriously, Mr. Leight, if you can't give me what I need, I'm sorry but I'm not going to waste any more of my time."

For the second time that day, Terra watched as the boy stomped away from him. The teacher couldn't help but let out another sigh. What on earth was he going to do with that boy?

The sound of Tifa's screaming voice through the microphone, caused him to finally rise from his seat and make his way down the bleachers. He couldn't stand being around the cockiness that was radiating off of the football coach.

He'd show her. It was only a matter of time.

Terra walked towards the Oreo's locker room, remembering that he'd ask Zack to post a sign-up sheet there as well, in hopes of finding more members. What he found was beyond discouraging. Written along the lines were insults and derogatory terms, which only frustrated the teacher. He removed the sign-up sheet and crumpled it up.

Maybe this little dream of taking over the glee club was a little too much. Maybe he should've taken things step at a time. Maybe he should've-

"_And even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight you're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night,"_

Terra immediately froze, when he heard the voice echoing from the girl's locker room. It sounded – it sounded -

"_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might," _The voice crooned, and Terra paused by the door. He didn't exactly want to seem like a perverted teacher, or follow the footsteps of his predecessor, but this voice… it was like a missing puzzle piece. The teacher swallowed a deep breath, feeling his face burn with shame, as he entered the girl's room.

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore I forgotten what I'd started fighting for,"_

Terra followed the voice, carefully peeking around the corner, only to find it empty. He frowned, but paused when he saw a cheer bag being dumped on the floor near him. And out from around the corner was none other than the head cheerleader herself. What was her name again? Terra mentally berated himself as he tried to remember her name.

The redhead spun in a circle and pretended to bang on the drums, with concentrated force.

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore, even if I had to crawl up to your floor," _The girl did another little spin, and dumped her cheerleading uniform in her bag.

"_Come crashing through your door,"_

Terra couldn't fight the smile that was forming on his face.

"_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore"_

_How the hell am I going to get her to join?_

.

.

Kairi Gainsborough didn't ask for much. She didn't live a spectacular life, but she was happy. She was captain of the Oreos, had a hot boyfriend, she got decent grades, and everybody loved her. So when she was pulled into Mr. Leight's office because he was doing a locker check and found –

"Marijuana."

-her world came crashing down. She could already picture the disappointed face of her mother, the gleeful one of her best friend, and the raging angry face of her boyfriend.

"T-that's not – not mine, Mr. Leight!" She stammered hurriedly, eyeing the little clear baggie as if it were an atomic bomb.

"This is a serious crime, Kairi, you realize that don't you?" He continued on, as if her accusations didn't make a difference.

Kairi Gainsborough wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box. If she was, she would have realized that something this serious would have immediately been brought up to the principal and the cops would be involved. She would have realized that it was illegal to threaten a student. And she also would have realized that the baggie, Mr. Leight held in front of her was not a zip lock of Marijuana, but, rather, a bag of… _oregano_.

"No, please don't! It's not mine!"

"Kairi-"

"Seriously I'll totally, like pee in a cup, if you want me to." She cried.

_How did that even get in my locker?... Xion._

"I'm going to have to take this up to Ansem." Mr. Leight, broke her from her thoughts.

"No, please, if my mom finds out I swear-"

"You could get expelled." Mr. Leight barked out from across the table seriously. Kairi snapped her mouth shut. Her lips trembled as she stared at her teacher with unshed tears. This could not be happening. This seriously could not be happening.

"Unless…" Mr. Leight trailed off thoughtfully.

"What! What I'll do anything!"

The teacher dropped the bag on the floor. A small smile that looked akin to evil (in the girl's opinion) formed on his face.

.

Kairi stood awkwardly on the stage as the rest of the club sized her up. They all glanced at her with a skeptical expression, maybe it was because of the Oreo uniform. Well, everyone except that blonde girl.

_Uh, oh, what's wrong with her eyes?_

"Okay guys, let's start from the top!" Mr. Leight called from the audience seats and cued in the piano player. Kairi coughed uncomfortably, clutching her sheet music. She waited, and waited and then –

"_I got chills! They're multiplyin',"_

Kairi looked down the row she was standing in, to find the brunette belting out the first lines of the Grease song.

"_And I'm losing control, 'cause the power you're supplyin'," _The brunette boy, then promptly dropped his sheet music dramatically before: _"It's electrifyin'"_

The redhead immediately sucked in a breath and cued herself in.

"_You better shape up,"_ Kairi began, and instantly she felt the eyes of the other club members on her with a surprised expression, as they crooned their _Doo Doo's_. Her face flushed, and she nearly fumbled the next line. _"'Cause I need a man."_

"_Doo doo"_

"_But my heart is set on you."_ Kairi sang and – and what was going on? Her eyes flickered cautiously, towards the brunette boy, who was inching his way across the row of singers. He was coming dangerously closer.

"_You better shape up, you better understand," _Kairi piped out, when the brunette, pushed the guy on the wheel chair out of his way to get closer to her. Immediately the redhead backed away, her eyes widening at the psychotic look spelled out on the boy. _"To my heart I must be true."_

"_Nothin' Left," _And he was right up in her face at this time. She didn't realize it he had clutched on to her hand, until he was tugging her into him.

She tugged her hand back, as they both sang: _"You're the one that I want."_

"_You are the one I want"_

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh"_ Kairi was freaked out – her hand was in an iron grip. And this kid – this kid looked like he was going to eat her or something. It was that crazed look fluttering within his blue eyes. Like a rabid squirrel… _"You're the one that I-"_

"This is so whack, yo!" A dark haired boy interrupted. His fake chains dangled around his neck as he gestured wildly towards the brunette, who had thankfully, let go of her hand.

"Pence, come on-" Mr. Leight started, but the blonde who was eyeing Kairi earlier interrupted.

"No, he's right. Seriously I wasn't designed to be back up either." The blonde girl huffed.

"Oh please, princess, like you could keep up with me." The brunette, turned away from Kairi, to round on the girl.

"Do you really want to start something here Leonhart?" The girl returned. Kairi, on the other hand, backed away, until she was sure the curtains were covering her. Seriously what mess did she get herself into?

It was a long rehearsal…

.

.

**And that's a wrap. Lol. Do you reckon you can guess who's who now?**

**Reviews are loved immensely, more so than the amount of water that makes up the planet... which is a lot..by the way :)  
><strong>

**.**

**If you're someone who doesn't watch Glee, the songs that weren't named were:**

"Can't Fight This Feeling" -REO Speedwagon (BUT *cough* I like the Glee version *cough*)

"You're The One That I Want" - Grease


	3. Chapter 2: More Introductions

**Ah, yes. I have nothing to say. Well, nothing important. Other than... it's not going to be exactly like the show. In fact, I think from here on out, it may change (a lot). But it will still follow some of the storylines. Some. Anyway, it's late and I'm kind of sleepy. So, I didn't proofread (surprise!). Sorry for any typos and/or grammatical errors. My apologies. :(**

Enjoy:

.

.

**Chapter 2: More Introductions  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

The next day, Kairi was exhausted. And despite how much "fun" she had the other day with glee; she wasn't too keen on doing the same thing today. She just had too much stuff going on. Cheerleading took up most of her time, and even though the team sucked, she was determined to get them to Nationals this year.

The redhead sighed softly, opening her locker (after struggling with it for a good five minutes) to take out her books. She was about to slam her locker shut, when she heard a throat clear. Quickly she turned around and found herself face to face with the blonde girl from glee.

"Um…" What was her name again?

"Naminé." The girl stated pleasantly, reaching out to shake her hand. Kairi took it hesitantly and nearly sighed in relief when she realized the girl wasn't holding her hand in a death grip.

"Yeah, from yesterday. I remember." Kairi said awkwardly, fiddling with her textbooks. She offered a small, sheepish smile. At this the other girl flushed and bowed her head.

"You're really talented." Naminé blurted out, which in turn, caused Kairi to turn away and blush.

"Really?… Thanks."

"Yeah… and um-"

"_Hello, Kairi." _

_Uh-oh_

Kairi turned her head to find the brunet from yesterday, sidling up to her by her locker. He outstretched his arm, as he used it leaned against the locker. The redhead turned back towards the blonde, only to find her shy, nervous expression melt into a scowl.

"What do _you_ want?" Naminé snapped.

"Kairi and I have private things to talk about." Sora stated indifferently, having the decency to block the girl from Kairi. "So Kairi, I wanted to say that you're very talented."

Naminé scoffed at this.

"I – uh – thanks."

"I would know, because I'm very talented too." Sora continued. Kairi blinked and tried to focus on anything besides, the brunet's proximity. "You know, I think the rest of the glee club expects us to start going out-"

"Um, no!" Naminé sputtered out angrily.

"-You're the hot female lead and I'm the stunning ingénue that everybody cheers for in the end."

"Yeah except me!" The blonde argued. "Sora, go be annoying somewhere else please."

_Oh so that's what his name is._

Kairi watched as the two bickered back and forth. She didn't quite understand what was going on. Was Sora interested in her? Maybe. But just to clear the air –

"Well, I have a boyfriend." Kairi muttered, causing the both of them to stop mid-sentence.

"Who?" They both demanded, then turned on each other to scowl.

"Riku Fair." Kairi said, rather proudly.

"Quarterback Riku Fair?" Sora asked incredulously.

"President of the Celibacy Club?" Naminé questioned.

Kairi felt a small smile creep on to her face at the titles her boyfriend had. He was literally the most popular guy on the whole campus. The star quarterback, and every girls' dream. Sure he had his faults, caring more about football, or not letting Kairi get to second base, but it wasn't like it bothered her all the way. Okay, well maybe the whole second base aspect of things.

"What are you doing talking to these _losers_, Kairi?"

Said redhead, lifted her head and found one very annoyed looking boyfriend, glaring back at her. His green eyes narrowed, as they flickered in Sora and Naminé's direction. Riku Fair, clad in his football jersey, stared back at the redhead accusingly.

He was flanked on both sides by his best friends, Roxas Strife and Axel Jett. Roxas, a honey blond haired boy, crossed his arms over his slight build. A skeptical expression was painted on his face as he cocked a dangerous eyebrow in Sora's direction.

Axel was taller than the three of them and generally the nicer one. His flaming, red hair flowed freely in meticulously gelled spikes. His dopey face only briefly fell on the pair, before he was side tracked.

Kairi fumbled, looking nervously between the Naminé and Sora, and Riku and his crew. What was she supposed to say? She didn't really want this whole glee thing to spread around too fast. What would everyone say? She'd be dragged down to the bottom of the school's hierarchy.

"Science project – we're partners." Sora cut in quickly. Kairi shot him a thankful glance, before nodding her head towards her boyfriend. Riku's eyes narrowed again, suspiciously before he turned his attention to Kairi.

"Christ Crusader's tonight at my house. Don't be late." He snapped, before stalking off, Roxas and Axel in tow. Kairi watched her boyfriend walk down the hallway, the masses of people separating immediately at his presence.

Crap. What was she supposed to do now? If Riku found out that she joined this stupid club, she would never hear the end of it, or worse: she'd never get to second base. As if reading her internal struggle, Sora spoke.

"I hope you're not thinking of quitting glee because of that." He said seriously. An unusually warm expression filled his face that calmed her down, weirdly enough. "You're better than them."

The girl felt her face heat up in embarrassment after that.

"I-I don't know…Look, I really like glee and all, but I don't know if I can do both at the same time."

"Kairi, you have something special and you're just going to throw it away because of your popularity?" Sora demanded incredulously.

"I have to go."

.

.

Xion prided herself in the way she could spot something off about things. A nerd hanging out with the popular people, which slushy flavor didn't stain said nerd's clothes, which guy was sleeping with someone else when they should be sleeping with Xion… So it was only a matter of time for the girl to notice that something was obviously wrong with her best friend's behavior.

Kairi wouldn't look her in the eye and every time the girl was asked a question, she always hesitated. Xion knew her best friend was kind of an idiot, but this was taking the cake. It wasn't until Xion overheard their coach scolding the redhead for joining glee club that things started making a little more sense.

After practice the raven haired girl stopped her friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked incredulously. The redhead blinked, with a confused expression.

"I'm putting my things in my bag… Isn't….that what we always do?" The other girl questioned slowly. Xion huffed.

"No! I'm talking about joining that stupid club." She snapped. "What are you doing? Do you _want_ to be a loser?"

The other girl visibly drooped. A heavy sigh escaping her lips. "Look, I didn't have a choice. Leight was going to fail me, and I really can't afford to fail another class."

It was a lie, obviously. Xion could always tell when Kairi was lying.

"Just tell me you're going to quit."

The redhead looked away sheepishly, nodding her head in agreement. Xion eyed her for another few seconds before smirking, satisfied.

Both girls finished packing their uniform and headed back into the school. The raven haired girl continued to furtively stare at her best friend.

_Kairi thinks she's probably off the hook… but she's so wrong._

The redhead swallowed thickly, tightening her bag.

"Oh, I think I see Riku!" She squealed nervously. Xion's eyes narrowed, as she searched the hallways for her boyfriend. She did not see the familiar head of silver, or the impeccable abs. Not that Xion cared. Kairi's boyfriend was sort of an asshole. But he was still hot. A _hot_ asshole, with awesome abs and a tight bu –

"I'll talk to you later." The girl interrupted her thoughts, before hurrying away, leaving Xion even more suspicious than ever. The suspicion didn't last long because then the girl's attention swiveled to the hot blonde football player.

.

.

Naminé fumed in silence, glaring down at her lunch with disgust. She was not in the mood for salad, nor was she hungry. She was just angry. Incredibly, so. And it was all because of stupid Sora Leonhart and his stupid self-centered idiocy. Her blue eyes narrowed as she stabbed the lettuce with her spork.

"Come on Nams, you can't really be trippin' over that guy." Pence reasoned. She paid him no attention as she continued to pretend the brunet's head was the salad. Her stabbing motions became harsher.

"Who does he think he is?" She snapped. "Of course he has a voice, doesn't mean he has to rub it in all of our faces!"

"But, like, ain't that what you do-"

Naminé shot him a cold glare that promptly made him close his mouth sheepishly.

"The point is, he's going around thinking he's the best. He's insufferable… and he's short too." The blonde added petulantly.

"Girl, you're shorter."

"Pence-"

"-Mac Daddy P-"

The blonde rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She was so angry that she didn't notice she stained her designer jacket with salad dressing.

"I can't stand him." She huffed. He was annoying and overbearing. Thinking about him made her absolutely livid. She was just as talented as him, maybe even more and yet he had the _audacity_ to say her pitch was _sharp_? And he had the gall to try to sweep in a snag Kairi Gainsborough's attention. That was a bitch move.

Naminé gritted her teeth together. How dare he? After years of pining over the redhead, Sora thought he could just – just come in and wreak havoc over her not-so-subtle crush? No. No way. Kairi was hers, and she would be damned if that guy took her away.

The blonde heard her friend sigh. It pulled her away from her internal rambling. Pence looked serious, and she could tell that the Mac Daddy P nonsense faded away in that moment.

"Look, Naminé, I know you're upset over Sora trying to take over the club, but I'm positive Mr. Leight will put him in his place." Pence reassured.

Naminé blinked, before a small sinking feeling erupted in her lower belly. If only that was the major problem. If only she was more worried about Sora demeaning her vocal abilities than her feelings for Kairi and the threat he imposed on them.

If only her major problem wasn't being a closeted lesbian.

She looked away from Pence, guiltily.

"Yeah, I know."

.

.

Olette tightened her grip on the heavily button adorned strap of her black messenger bag. Her green eyes shyly ducked towards the floor, as she strode towards the end of the hallway. Occasionally, her gaze would lift to dart around the area for a slushy cup. Not that she would get slushied every day. Olette wasn't the prime target for those assaults (it was mostly the annoying drama king Sora Leonhart). No, Olette had the uncanny knack of drifted behind the scenes and _seemingly_ evaporating from the entire picture.

To put it short, she was kind of invisible to other students. And while the idea seemed pathetic, it served to be a very exceptional defense mechanism. As if to prove the point, a jock with a slushy cup walked right by her and landed a very icy looking slushy at a very unsuspecting Naminé Highwind.

Olette paused in her stride, to glance at the sopping blonde. The girl spit out the dark blue liquid, wiping her eyes quickly. The brunette hesitated, watching as the girl ran off to the bathroom. They weren't exactly friends. But they were in glee club, for god's sake.

Olette stayed put for a few seconds before, straightening her striped beanie and turning around. Her destination set for the girl's bathroom. However, the poor girl only took so much as two steps before she came crashing into something solid.

"Ow, sorry." A smooth male voice apologized quickly. Olette's eyes flickered to the source and was met with a golden gaze. His eyes were smoldering, against the tan complexion of his skin and the dark contrast of his black hair. She was frozen for a moment. A wave of embarrassment and nerves hitting her, morphing her into a statue.

His eyebrows pulled together at her lack of a response. His expression faded into confusion, before he moved around her and walked away. Olette stiffly watched his back, just noticing the large number adorning his jersey-ed back.

It took the girl about a minute before she remembered what exactly she was doing and where she was going. When she turned to continue her trek, she noticed a very disgruntled blonde girl storming out of the bathroom, hair wet, and jacket stained.

Olette watched her walk away, before turning back the way the boy walked off. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him stop by the nearest jock. He smiled and she nearly died.

_He really does have lovely eyes._

.

.

Hayner grunted as another person's bag hit him in the back of his head. He'd been in high school for two years, so one would think he would be used to this already. The boy rubbed his head angrily, wheeling towards the school gate. He frowned when he felt someone kick his left wheel. If only he could run over someone's foot and get away with it.

A small smile formed on his face at the thought. It was short-lived because the memory of running over Olette's foot during glee rehearsal sent a wave of embarrassment throughout his stomach. God, he was such an idiot. _What a great way to impress a girl, just run over her foot with your freakish wheelchair._

Hayner sighed. She probably hated his guts by now.

His knees bumped into people, as he tried to push his way through the crowded school exit. He had almost reached the gate, when he felt a harsh tug backwards, almost tipping him back. Hayner let out a frightened yell, before whirling his head around to find the resident bad ass smirking down at him.

Xion, in all of her leather-clad glory, was dragging him back to the school – no to the football field.

_Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no._

"What – what are you doing?" He demanded shakily, trying desperately to grip the brake of his wheels.

"Shut up nerd." The girl snapped, wheeling him around the track, towards the –

Hayner's hazel eyes widened in horror.

"NO! Please! Not in there, _please_!" He begged, as he noticed the rest of the cheerleading squad form around him and Xion. They circled them maliciously, sending taunts his way and jerking his chair around.

"Porta Potty is really lonely." Xion said in a mock worried tone. "It hasn't had a nerd in days."

One of the girls reached out and pulled the door open of said Porta Potty. Her evil grin sent chills down the boy's spine. Xion twirled him around, until he was facing the open door. The horrible smell hit his nose before he even noticed the suspicious murky, brown water bubbling in the toilet bowl. And then she was pushing him into the cubicle. His chair banged against the entrance as she struggled to push him in. His hands clamped around the sides, trying to hold himself back.

"Grab his arms." Xion ordered, giving the boy's chair another shove. "Ugh, this chair's so freaking heavy. Come on girls-"

"-Xion, what the hell?" Kairi's voice, suddenly made the girl stop.

"Oh, there you are, Kairi. Glad you could join us." Xion greeted, before turning back to his chair. "I was going to surprise you with this, but since you're here I guess you can do the honors."

The dark haired girl moved away from the chair, gesturing the other girl to continue. Hayner shot his fellow glee-mate a panicked stare. Kairi regarded him with an unsure expression. And the bespectacled boy was almost positive the redhead would continue Xion's dirty work, but the girl suddenly shook her head.

"No."

"What do you mean _'No'_?"

"No, I'm not going to do this." Kairi stated firmly, pushing past the crowd of girls to grab the handles of Hayner's chair. She pulled him out of the entrance and a sigh of relief escaped his lips when his wheels hit the safe concrete. "This is stupid, Xion. I'm not doing this. He's not the loser here, okay? We are, and I'm not afraid of admitting it. What makes us any better, than him, than any of these other people in this school?"

"Is it because of that stupid club? You said you were going to quit." Xion accused angrily.

"I'm not quitting the glee club."

"So what, you're going to ditch us for them?"

"No, I'm going to do both." Kairi said. "Because you can't win without me and neither can they."

Hayner held in the triumphant fist pump, choosing to shoot the cheerleaders a cool smirk. Perhaps having Kairi in the glee club wasn't such a bad idea after all.

.

.

Sora put his hands on his hips as he regarded the group with a glare. Naminé glared back. Pence seemed disinterested. Olette was staring at the floor. And… and where in the world was Hayner? Kairi, Sora thought with a disappointed sigh, was obviously not interested in the club. He didn't expect for her to show up. Especially after that conversation earlier. The fact that she valued her popularity over what made her happy set Sora's skin on fire.

It bugged him, it saddened him… _but that voice_.

"You guys aren't doing it right." Sora snapped, as he observed the three attempt the dance routine he so, skillfully, choreographed. He couldn't wait to show Mr. Leight.

"Oh, you think you can do it better twinkle toes?" The blonde girl snarled.

"Where's Mr. Leight?" Pence asked.

Sora frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. He was this close to wringing the blonde's neck. Did she ever _not_ complain? His frown deepened as he watched her do another failed spin. But he kept his mouth shut for once.

How was he ever going to get along with these people? They obviously didn't like him and frankly, he wasn't too keen on them either. Oh, what the hell, he practically despised the ground Naminé walked on, which is only because she provoked him first. Why on earth she doesn't like him, he'd never know. It wasn't like Sora ever went out to personally mistreat any of these people.

In fact, he would say that he was quite well-mannered and talented _obviously_. Others just didn't understand him. And, although he would never admit it out loud, it hurt a little. It was always lonely at the top, he understood that. But sometimes, just sometimes, he wished he had a friend. That friend to confide secrets with, that friend to eat lunch with, that friend to do homework with…

"Nope, no, that's still incorrect." He shrieked. Naminé opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by the loud squeaking of wheels. All heads turned to the source, and Sora felt the frown deepen even more at the sight of Kairi pushing Hayner.

"You're here? I thought you had a busy schedule?" Sora questioned coldly. But the butterflies in his stomach were in a riot at the fact that the girl actually showed up.

"Look, I'm sorry about thinking of quitting. I shouldn't have said that or considered doing it. I – I like it here, I mean I like to sing and stuff. And I don't want to have to keep worrying about what other people are going to think. I'm tired of it." Kairi said in a rush. "So, can we just start over?"

The club was silent, as the redhead shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, what do you propose?"

Kairi's lips suddenly pulled into a bright smile. "I've actually got an idea."

.

.

The six member stood center stage, in a straight line, well all except Hayner, who was sitting in his chair, guitar propped on his lap. The music flooded the club's ears, as they all harmonized with _da's_. Each one stepped into the spotlight, before the opening line began. Kairi sucked in a deep breath, taking a step forward and began.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere"_

Kairi looked over her shoulder as the next person moved forward. Sora, grinned briefly in the redhead's direction, earning a returning excited smile. The lights fell upon the brunet as he delivered his line with expert pitch.

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere"_ He sang, arm outstretched, mirroring Kairi's as they both reached for each other.

Hayner wheeled in, attention focused on his guitar as he furiously played along to the song.

"**Da-da"**

"_A singer in a smoky room," _Kairi crooned facing the empty seats in the auditorium. She, then glanced at Sora as he jumped right in after her.

"_A smell of wine and cheap perfume,"_

Kairi reached out again, and Sora ran forward grabbing her hand in the process.

"_For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on," _They both sang, as they moved in a choreographed spin. The rest of the club grouped around the two, bopping their heads to the beat and snapping their fingers.

"_Strangers_

_Waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night"_

Both held on to the last note, raising their arms into the air, as the rest of the members sang into the microphones dramatically, behind them. During the measures of rest, Sora jumped around the stage with Naminé and Pence, while Olette wheeled Hayner around. Kairi dove straight for the drums. Unnoticed by the redhead, Sora and Naminé looked on with admiration.

"_Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants thrill," _Sora exclaimed, throwing his arms back. The smile never leaving his face. Kairi beat against the drums, joining in the verse.

"Paying anything to roll the dice, just one more time," They sang, as Kairi pocketed the sticks.

"_Some will win,"_ The brunet added.

"_Some will lose_

_Some will only sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on"_

Sora tugged on the redhead's arm, pulling her into a spin. Olette moved forward, wheeling Hayner as he melted into his guitar solo. The sound amplified as his fingers wildly ran against the neck of the electric guitar.

"_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight people oh-oh-oh oh-oh"_

Unnoticed by the club, a very disgruntled Tifa Lockhart, and an unnerved Riku Fair and Roxas Strife watched the club from the balcony.

"_Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling,"_ The six teens strutted (Hayner wheeled) towards the apron, with huge grins adorning their excited faces.

"_Streetlight people oh-oh-oh oh-oh"_

Xion watched, as the club waved their arm to the non-existent audience, in a synchronized fashion. Her expression was unreadable, as she turned around and walked away. Oblivious to this, the club each turned and made their way back, spinning back around abruptly to face the audience once more.

"_Don't stop,"_

They finished, with dramatic bowed heads, as the stage lights dimmed around them.

It was the first rehearsal song they had ever completed. And by god, it was –

"Good, guys!" Mr. Leight's voice and the sudden clapping from his hands captured the kids' attention. "It's a nine, but we need a ten. Again, from the top!"

.

.

**I think after this, each chapter is going to centered around one specific character. AND, speaking of characters I suppose, by now you have already guessed who everyone is? Oh, by the way, reviews are lovely.**

**Song:**

**"Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey  
><strong>


End file.
